A Beautiful Lie (album)
A Beautiful Lie is the second album by 30 Seconds to Mars. It was released on August 16, 2005 under Virgin Records. The album has so far produced four singles, "Attack", "The Kill", "From Yesterday", and "A Beautiful Lie" Alternative versions Deluxe Edition A Deluxe Edition of A Beautiful Lie was released on November 21, 2006. It included a rerecording of The Kill, the VMA nomination of the video for The Kill, The Kill Music video, and live performences. *Inside the cover there is a list of names of the members of Echelon, the 30 Seconds to Mars fangroup. The band asked members to submit their names before the production, to honor their fans for their support. 2007 re-release A Beautiful Lie was re-released in 2007 following tour throughout the Europein attempt to expose themselves to larger audienceThe version contains the UK version of "The Kill" and a second bonus track, and an acoustic version of the song "A Beautiful Lie" recorded live on a radio session. History A Beautiful Lie was recorded on four different continents in five different countries over a three-year period to accommodate lead singer Jared Leto's acting career. The album's title track, as well as three other songs, were composed in Cape Town, South Africa, where Leto was later met by his bandmates to work on the tracks. It was during this time that Leto conceived the album's title.Prior to this, the album was tentatively to be released under the title The Battle of One. It was leaked onto peer-to-peer file sharing networks almost five months before its scheduled release; the version of the album that leaked was unmastered. Because of this, the band was forced to set back the album's release date. To promote A Beautiful Lie, 30 Seconds to Mars included the songs "The Battle of One" and "Hunter" (originally performed by Björk) as bonus tracks. "Golden passes" were also included with three of the special versions of the album that entitled the buyer free entrance and backstage access to any 30 Seconds to Mars show for the rest of their formation. A Beautiful Lie sold 21,000 copies in its first week of release in the U.S. and has gone on to sell more than 1.2 million copies in the US alone. Track listing # "Attack" - 3:09 # "A Beautiful Lie" - 4:05 # "The Kill" - 3:51 # "Was It a Dream?" - 4:15 # "The Fantasy" - 4:29 # "Savior" - 3:24 # "From Yesterday" - 4:08 # "The Story" - 3:55 # "R-Evolve" - 3:59 # "A Modern Myth" - 14:14; containing a 1:44 hidden track at 12:30 # "Battle of One" - 2:47 # "Hunter" (Björk cover) - 3:54 # "The Kill (rebirth)" 3:46 (included with the Deluxe Edition) Trivia *The album was leaked by P2P file networks about five months before the sceuduled release. To promote listeners to buy the album, the band added the songs "Battle of One" and "Hunter" to the album. They also added "golden tickets" to three albums, alowing free enterance and backstage passes to any 30 Seconds to Mars concerts. Due to Label issues, the band was forced to cut it to only one show. Category:30 Seconds to Mars albums Category:2005 albums Category:Virgin Records albums Category:Albums